


Fixation

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford left its mark on Sam in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Stanford left its mark on Sam in more ways than one. He listens to different music now, reads political blogs instead of his old geek forums, and likes those stupid girly coffee drinks when he used to take it black, the same way Dean does. There are other changes, little things that Dean tries not to make too much of, things that remind him all too sharply that there was someone else in Sam's life while he was gone, someone that apparently got him to give up cheeseburgers and fries for chicken spinach wraps and salad, use some kind of oatmeal conditioner that smelled way too edible to be a freaking beauty product, and put his shoes away under his chair instead of leaving them by the nightstand.  
  
Someone whose death left Sam almost as shattered as Dean had been when Sam left him.  
  
He knows it's wrong to resent the dead, if only because that's just the kind of thing that spirits love to latch onto, but sometimes he can't help it. She had Sam for three years, had him the way he'd always wanted it, nice and normal like everybody else, and that was one thing Dean had never been able to offer him. He can (and has) make his brother babble in six languages, beg, scream, and come hard enough to black out, but he can't be a pretty girl for him, can't give him that nice white picket fence with dogs and kids and all that shit. Dean just isn't built for it, although if anybody could ever get him to try it out, it would be Sam.  
  
Maybe that's why the earring is such a shock - it doesn't fit in with the whole 'future lawyer' thing that Sam had going. It's a little rebellious, a tiny bit bad boy, and a lot sexy. Dean's never really thought too much about earrings on men before, but he can't seem to stop staring at his brother's. He should probably be pointing out all the ways it doesn't fit into a hunter's lifestyle, starting with the very real possibility of getting it ripped out of his ear by a pissed-off demon or ghost, moving on to the less-than-friendly attention it had already drawn from people in their usual types of hangouts, and ending with how unconvincing an FBI agent/sheriff/generic authority figure he was made with a small gold hoop in one ear. But he can't do it, can't get the words out that would make Sam take that damned earring off. So he watches his back in graveyards and bars alike instead, and tries to project an image of disgust with his rookie partner's 'hippie ways' if he notices a witness getting suspicious of their usual disguises. So far, it's working; nobody's really said anything, and somehow the earring ends up becoming as much a part of Sam as if it's always been there.  
  
Dean doesn't mention it after the first time Sam slips it in, but he definitely thinks about it. And if those thoughts tend to revolve around wrapping his tongue around it and finding out what it tastes like, that's his business. He's not going to put it on Sam, not going to let him know about how often he pictures himself tugging on that little ring with his teeth while he fucks Sam through the mattress, or how he jerks off thinking about sliding into Sam, hot and hard and sweet and tight while his tongue slides through the ring. And he's definitely not saying anything about how hot it gets him when Sam reaches up to fiddle with it while he researches, long fingers moving absently over gold in a perfect tease that's made him head for the bathroom more than once.  
  
He tells himself that it's a phase, a temporary obsession that'll pass, the same things he used to tell himself about his lust for his brother back when he first started noticing that Sam was getting hot, somewhere around the time he turned fifteen. And while that might not have worked very well, Dean's determined to make this different. It's just not normal, getting this turned on over a stupid gold hoop, wanting to lick it and bite it and suck it while he opens Sam up and makes him squirm and - Fuck.  
  
Okay, so this 'getting over it' thing might take a little more time than he expected.


End file.
